In a known structure, an n-side electrode and a p-side electrode are formed on one major surface side of the semiconductor layer. By relatively increasing the planar surface area of the p-side electrode in such a structure, the light emission surface area can be increased and the luminance can be increased. However, in the case where the planar surface area of the p-side electrode is increased without changing the chip size (the planar size), the planar surface area of the n-side electrode is relatively reduced. In the case where the planar surface area of the n-side electrode is reduced, the reliability may decrease due to current concentration in the n-side electrode.